Navidades
by Saori Bell
Summary: Ella toma sus dedos y los entrelaza, Peeta sabe que las mariposas en su estomago bien podrían estarlo ahogando y aún así no quitaría esa sonrisa boba de su rostro. No tiene idea de a donde van, pero sabe perfectamente que aunque ella decidiera llevarlo hasta el infierno él la seguiría con la maleta en su mano. -Para el Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león-


_**Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **Todo el mundo de los juegos del hambre le pertenece a Suzanne Collins, y la idea fue dada por la chica a la que va dedicado esto, lo único mío es mi amor por el sexi panadero, una laptop algo vieja a la que se le desprenden las teclas y la flojera que me llevo a entregarlo hasta estas horas del último día del intercambio. No demandas por favor.**_

 **Nota de autora:** _¡Siento mucho haberme tardado tanto! Soy algo floja, trabajo mejor bajo presión ;A; y si, lo sé, es algo corto a decir verdad :C, pero está hecho con mucho amor, me exprimí el corazón como a una naranja UwU._

 _Este es un regalo para: Addy Lee. Lo siento si pensaste que ya no habías recibido regalo D: Tome tu primera idea para el intercambio ¡espero realmente que te guste!_

 _ **Y sin nada más que decir, ¡Aquí está la lectura!**_

* * *

 **.:: Navidades ::.**

Llevaba bastante tiempo en su cama a pesar de haber despertado desde hacía varias horas, ¿Porque era tan difícil? ¿No podía simplemente usar la indiferencia de siempre? Ya saben, esa que últimamente levantaba como escudo, era tan fuerte, tan impenetrable… _tan protector_. Pero no, tenía que estar pensando en ella todo el tiempo.

Revolvió su cabello con marcada frustración. _No debía._ No lo volvería a hacer.

Es más, ni siquiera pensaba visitarla ese día.

Un escalofrió lo recorrió ¿Y si ella pensaba que él se había enojado por no haber ido?

No, eso no le interesaba. Bueno, un poco. Quizá, solo quizá.

Al diablo, ¡Claro que le importaba!

¿O era solo un sentimiento fantasma del antiguo Peeta?

Ni siquiera lo sabía. Necesitaba pensar en cosas más urgentes, aunque ¿Qué podía ser más urgente para él que algo relacionado con su chica?

Porque ella seguía siendo su chica ¿O no? ¿Alguna vez había sido su chica realmente?

¡Mierda! Otra vez ese dolor punzante en su cabeza. Juraba por todos los cielos que intentaba no pensar en Katniss ¡Pero era imposible!

La necesitaba, eso sin dudarlo. Katniss era uno de esos amores tan desesperantes que dolían cuando estaban presentes, pero sobre todo, si no estaban.

Se levanto con la ansiedad marcada en el rostro, ¡Odiaba no saber lo que quería! sin embargo, tenía que seguir con sus planes. Tomo su ropa, lista desde un día anterior para no demorarse tanto en la mañana y comenzó con su rutina, pero lamentablemente, ese día la fecha variaba de lo convencional, sonrió un poco al observar el suéter tejido con dibujos de reno. Muy navideño

Aunque la verdad, era Nochebuena, un día antes de la gran fecha marcada en el calendario y para su desgracia, no había pensado mucho al ofrecer una pequeña cena para las personas que aun no se adecuaban totalmente a su nuevo distrito. Al principio había intentado hacer algo pequeño, pero inevitablemente la voz se había corrido y ahora esperaba a un montón de gente.

Aunque siendo sinceros, la verdad su invitación no había sido muy específica _"Todo aquel que no tenga con quien pasar en Nochebuena"_ esas palabras y una sonrisa sincera habían bastado para que la mayoría de las personas pensaran que una simple cena era en realidad la fiesta del año.

Y estúpidamente la única persona que con la que deseaba en realidad pasar esa celebración parecía no haberse acordado de que él existía desde hacía casi dos días. Cuando recordaba ese "pequeño "detalle, su cuerpo parecía querer hacerse bolita para evitar el dolor sentimental. Lástima que hoy no tendría tiempo. Pensar en Katniss, no poder entenderla, romperse la cabeza tratando de comprender el porqué de los besos furtivos que de vez en cuando la chica lograba… ¿Robarle? A quien engañaba, era obvio que si por él fuera, viviría pegado de esos labios. Todo eso parecía chupar rápidamente la energía de su existencia.

Soportarla era difícil, quererla era confuso, extrañarla complicado, no verla: imposible.

Ese masoquismo por Katniss nunca parecía acabar.

Agito la cabeza desacomodando su rubio cabello, como intentando sacudir esas ideas. Bien, tenía que cambiar de tema. Se preparo una humeante taza de café, tachando mentalmente las cosas que ya tenía preparadas para seguir con las demás, cuando termino su desayuno ligero (tan ligero que le pareció no haber comido nada) fue cuando puso manos a la obra.

Una esfera aquí, una cinta de colores allá, un pequeño adorno brillante en una de las ramas. Poner manteles, terminar la comida, adornar las caricaturescas galletitas para los niños. Se sentía motivado.

Unas cuantas horas antes de empezar oficialmente a recibir a los invitados, llego Delly y juntos terminaron el banquete. Charlaban, reían, la alegría que despedía aquella rubia tan parecida a él, logro espantar un poco sus problemas. Después de todo, la fecha era para sonreír ¿No?

Las personas llegaron poco a poco, muchas incluso con regalos y comida variados, el ambiente estaba lleno de niños jugando, adultos riendo y uno que otro de los chicos del distrito haciendo bromas, las luces de colores cambiantes y un pino enorme recién cortado el día anterior que parecía mantener hipnotizadas a las personas con su belleza. Peeta pensó que después de todo, no había salido tan mal.

Pero la verdad, siempre parece faltar algo. ¿Por qué sigue siendo tan difícil hablar con ella? Ya casi era media noche y él podía sentir ese sentimiento de tristeza devorándolo poco a poco.

 _"Feliz navidad idiota"_ piensa con fastidio. Ni siquiera cuando la figura de Haymitch se acerca a movimientos torpes, con una botella en la mano para ofrecérsela, parecen levantarle los ánimos.

Es entonces cuando la puerta empieza a sonar repetidas veces, pero él está demasiado ocupado sirviendo repartiendo comida de un lado a otro, por lo que, cuando alguien más abre no hace otra cosa más que paralizarse donde está.

Al verla pensó más que nada, en un ángel. Un perfecto ángel cubierto de nieve, de delicada figura y un hermoso ceño fruncido. Sencilla, con un enorme abrigo cubriendo su cuerpo y su acostumbrada trenza recogida dentro de la capucha. Si seguía viéndola así, seguramente alguien notaria el charco mental de baba.

Se despabilo cuando noto a la chica buscando desesperadamente algo con la mirada. Con solo verla de lejos ya había notado su incomodidad por tantas personas. Se apresuro a alcanzarla.

La verdad, cuando la invitó a la cena de Nochebuena con un leve murmullo durante su última comida el día anterior, no pensó que realmente vendría, es más, no estaba seguro de si ella realmente lo hubiera escuchado, pues aunque su relación parecía ir mejorando un poco con cada día que transcurría sentía que no había pasado para ella más allá de _"El idiota que me visita todos los días sin ninguna razón o una buena excusa"_

Principalmente porque ella no parecía notarlo mucho, lo veía sin darse cuenta mucho de él.

Y dolía como el demonio.

A veces parecía salir un poco de su trance y lo miraba, convivían, y ella, por unos instantes, le recordaba a la vieja Katniss. Cuando tenía un poco más de suerte ella incluso le sonreía y juntaba sus labios con los suyos. Solo a veces, solo cuando se acordaba de él. Ahora ambos cruzan sus miradas, y ella vuelve a hacerlo. Incluso parece feliz…

 _¿Pero cuando se ha interesado ella realmente por ti Peeta?_ Ese pensamiento parece un puñetazo en el pecho. Siente como su expresión se descompone automáticamente, y no se da cuenta cuando ella lo nota.

La bruma de sus pensamientos desaparece cuando ve que la chica cambia su expresión aliviada a una mueca triste, parece arrepentida de haber ido, y él casi corre hasta su figura, porque aunque no sabe exactamente que quiere de ella, si está seguro de que no desea jamás que este triste.

–Siento no haberte recibido yo, no pensé que vendrías **–** Dice con un suspiro.

–Y-yo solo/ **–** Las palabras de la chica con el ceño fruncido se traban y él la corta.

–Pero estoy muy contento de que estés aquí, créeme **–** La ve a los ojos, se pierde en ellos y la primera sonrisa sincera de la noche se abre paso en sus labios de forma casi automática.

Ella toca su mano y corta automáticamente su respiración, ¿Es su corazón lo que está haciendo ese ruido? porque bien podrían decirme que es un concurso de bongos y no notaria la diferencia.

Tuerce para ella una pequeña mueca que simula ser una sonrisa, porque sabe que si sonríe como su corazón (aun totalmente alterado) le dicta, parecería un psicópata. Para su asombro, ella no lo nota, pero le corresponde el mohín anterior. Ese brillo que él creía perdido en la chica, reaparece en su mirada, y es entonces cuando sabe que ese gesto es totalmente sincero.

El chico memoriza embobado cada detalle de su sonrisa, ella se da cuenta y le vuelve a sonreír, esta vez con más timidez.

Hace tanto tiempo que no había tanta paz en el ambiente.

Ella toma sus dedos y los entrelaza, Peeta sabe que las mariposas en su estomago bien podrían estarlo ahogando y aún así no quitaría esa sonrisa boba de su rostro. No tiene idea de e a dónde van, solo puede ver hipnotizado la trenza en su espalda mientras lo guía, pero sabe perfectamente que aunque ella decidiera llevarlo hasta el infierno él la seguiría con la maleta en su mano.

No sabe cuando deciden (más bien ella), sin pensarlo mucho perderse de la demás gente, solo sabe que cuando puede reaccionar ambos están sonriéndose en su habitación.

Se miran, a él le hormiguean las manos de solo pensar en volverla a tocar. Tiene la vista en sus perfectas caderas.

Y no es él quien finalmente toma el valor, pues si fuera así, esta historia tardaría mucho más, y seguramente necesitaríamos otros juegos del hambre de por medio, pero nadie quiere eso ¿Cierto?

Aun así sus pensamientos pesimistas se cortan abruptamente cuando siente unos brazos envolverse en su cuello y unos labios pasear sensualmente por los suyos. _"No mueras aquí Peeta, contrólate aun falta más"_ le dice una voz burlona en su cabeza. Sus bocas se mueven una sobre la otra en una excitante danza privada.

Si en ese momento le ofrecieran un boleto VIP al cielo, respondería que no lo necesitaba, pues ya estaba en él. Gruñe entre sus labios, su respiración se agita y toda su racionalidad se va al carajo cuando siente como una mano juguetona se pierde entre su estúpido suéter tejido.

Un beso aquí, otro allá, y aun sus manos tocan con timidez las caderas de la chica, temeroso de que ella se arrepienta. Cuando siente como la castaña se detiene, solo para sonreírle y volverlo a besar, toma una decisión definitiva ¡Al diablo los demás! él ya tiene todo lo que desea bajo las palmas de sus manos. Suspira un poco entre cada beso, ella no parece querer parar. Fija la vista en su acostumbrada trenza y sonríe entre los cabellos que se cuelan en su cuello. Peeta al fin parece saber realmente lo que desea.

 _Entonces se da cuenta de que bien podría ser esta la mejor navidad que recuerda…_

* * *

Y casi quince años después la vuelve a ver, de espaldas a él, con su vientre redondeado en una hermosa figura próxima a dar a luz.

Ahora todos esos son recuerdos, pues este año los adornos de navidad aun no se han colado por toda la casa y Katniss parece más que dispuesta a ayudarlo con todo lo faltante.

La besa, y sabe que aún a pesar de los años ese cosquilleo en sus labios y esa sonrisa no deja de aparecer con esta acción. La sigue amando y sabe que cada año de espera para tener la familia que siempre quiso valieron la pena, claro que sí.

Aun así el mantiene la vista fija en su vientre, con su pecho embargado de un sentimiento demasiado reconfortante. Se siente bien. Acerca la palma de su mano al vientre de la mujer y ella ríe, porque mientras más crece su estomago es más difícil alejarlo de ella, y parece que al bebe le agrada la voz de su papá, pues justo en ese momento comienza a moverse, da pataditas que iluminan el rostro de su progenitor. Aun no puede creer la suerte que tiene.

Acerca a su esposa, tomándola por la cintura con un movimiento tan natural que resulta incluso gracioso.

Esta vez es solo una celebración para los dos, y ambos saben que es mejor así, pues el ambiente es tan relajante que ninguno cambiaria algo. Él junta sus narices y las frotan hasta que ella comienza a reír, es entonces cuando no se resiste y junta sus labios con ansiedad. Se podría decir que a partir de ese momento las palabras sobran.

Baja la mano y acaricia su vientre nuevamente con ternura, y Peeta se pregunta ¿Qué será? ¿Niña, niño? Pero niega mentalmente con la cabeza, porque nada de eso importa, porque después de todo, no podría ser más feliz. Entonces ella lo mira a los ojos, y dice esas palabras.

-Te amo- y le sonríe.

Aunque quizá Peeta si se equivoco un poco, porque si se puede ser aún más feliz.

* * *

 _ **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS MIS AMORES!**_

 _*Se escuchan coros navideños*_ We Wish You A Merry Christmas (8)

 **Nota de autora** : Gracias por leer, les deseo felices fiestas y que sigan disfrutando de esta temporada, por mi parte, seguiré leyendo los fabulosos regalos de las demás chicas jajaja :D Dejen un review si su corazón así lo dicta (?).

 **-Saori Bell Lawliet Black-**


End file.
